


To Love and to Pet

by Momma_Time



Series: Overwatch Things [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I swear its tiny, Petting zoo, a futuristic cowboy runs a petting zoo and naps with turtles what more do you want, for once im not lying about it being a drabble and then giving you a damn novel, look at the word count down there, would I lie to you this time, zoo au, zookeeper mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Jesse and baby animals. What more do you want???





	To Love and to Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Highn00nc0wb0y on Tumblr had posted "Jesse petting and feeding baby animals a petting zoo," and while scrolling through their blog, I found it and wrote a tiny little thing about it. I'm not kidding when I say tiny, but I tried to make it as fluffy as possible to meet the tags on the post.  
> I originally posted this as a reblog on their thingy, but wanted to put it here too b/c y'all deserve fluff.

He hadn’t worked here for long, but it only took ten minutes for the animals in the petting zoo to start following him around like he was a mother duck. They all wanted him to pet them and spoil them with treats and pats and soft words, and Jesse was too soft-hearted to deny them.

One thing he took pleasure in was helping the smaller children who were scared of the animals warm up to them. He would start with the large turtles that wandered around the edges, mainly Roadhog—who the hell names a turtle that? What the hell?— as he seemed to have the patience of a saint when kids came to gently stroke down his back and feed him treats. Once the kids saw that the animals weren’t so scary, they were excited to meet the goats and Shetland ponies, who would lightly bump their heads against the kids’ bellies to beg them for treats.

At the end of the day, when everyone left for the night, and he was still there getting the animals ready for bed and his “night time stories,” Jesse would indulge himself by camping out with them in the pens, curling up with them in the hay. Jack was annoyed when he came into work in the mornings to find his employee sleeping with the domestic animals, while Jesse’s other boss Reyes regularly took photos to post to the website. Jesse didn’t know it, but there was apparently a following; suburban moms seemed to be the biggest fans and the reason more kids were showing up at the petting zoo section of the park.

He wouldn’t have cared anyway, content to love and be loved by his sheep, goats, cows, and turtles. They were enough for him, and no human could get him to smile the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ixhadbadxdays on Tumblr. :0) Feel free to send prompts or something if you'd like. Or ask questions about my other fics.


End file.
